towerofchimpsfandomcom-20200214-history
TF/Supports
With Consome Panchi C Support TF: ...Checkmate. Phy: Dang it, TF! You always were good at Shogi, but let me win sometime... TF: Nah. Phy: A Manakete, you say? What's that got to do with anything? Anyway, I'm going to take this conveniently found mutton and go to my room and cry for the rest of the day. See ya. *leaves, crying, with mutton* Consome Panchi: ?! TF: Hm? Oh, Consome Panchi. I wasn't expecting you here. Yeah, I might seem a bit inexperienced, but I was always great at Shogi. I think, anyway. Consome Panchi: ? TF: Do you mean you didn't understand the game? Think of it as the more common Nohrian chess, except with more culture and class. It's a very elegant and strategic game to play, you know. Consome Panchi: Woof. TF: You want me to teach you? I get it. What do you want to know? The specific pieces and their movements...the design about this game...the history of this game...it's one of the oldest games in Hoshido. Consome Panchi: Woof. TF: Is that so? Just the basics? Alright, I get it. Here, I'll set up a match. Just show me what you got. I'll go easy on you, and depending on your skill, that's where we'll start the Shogi lessons, okay? Consome Panchi: *nods* B Support Consome Panchi: Woof. TF: Hm? Oh, hey Consome Panchi. Here for your lesson? Consome Panchi: *nods* TF: Sorry, I can't. Phy fell ill after eating some poisoned mutton, and Leo and I were tasked with keeping him company. Consome Panchi: *looks sad* TF: You can come with us if you want? Here, I'll bring the Shogi case with me, so we can play a match if we're lucky. You've gotten better, you know. Let's see who wins this time. Consome Panchi: Woof! TF: Good boy. Though, poisoned mutton, huh? It sounds like something out of a cheesy commercial...I wonder how Phy got a hold of that mutton anyway. I actually remember him leaivng with it, but... Consome Panchi: ...Woof! TF: You seem nervous...well, I guess it can't be helped. You're just worried about Phy, right? Alright, let's go then. Leo's waiting for us. Consome Panchi: *nods* A Support Consome Panchi: ...Woof. TF: Consome Panchi? You seem a bit upset. I know you lost, but your skills are improving. I wager you'd give Phy a run for his money and he's been playing as long as I have... Consome Panchi: Woof. TF: What's that...? You're the one who put poison in his mutton? Frederick dispatched a team of himself, Hinoka, and Cervantes to look for the infamous mutton poisoner! They think the enemy has been spying on us... Consome Panchi: *looks down sadly* TF: I get it. You were trying to poison me, weren't you? Haha...lucky for me, Phy loves his mutton. It can't be helped, can it? I'll go call everyone and say it was you, before they get into trouble. Especially with Cervantes on the case...just apologize, okay? We're all friends here. Consome Panchi: *nods* TF: After that, we can play a game of Shogi. How does that sound? Consome Panchi: *jumps in the air* TF: Ha...good. Wait...where did that mutton come from? Consome Panchi: *shrugs* TF: ...Consome Panchi? Consome Panchi: *shakes head* TF: Then...hey, an enemy spy has infiltrated our camps! They blew their cover...they don't seem like a good one. Well, they won't get away so easily. I...wait...where's my Yumi?! Ah...no...they took it. It was my father's favorite one... Consome Panchi: *runs after the spy* -Later- Consome Panchi: Woof. TF: Huh...? My Yumi...how'd you...oh. I get it. You caught the spy, didn't you? Good work. Well, I'll keep your secret safe, okay? Just consider it a way of thanks. Don't poison any food again, though. Minor pranks are fine, but Phy could have died...anyway, enough with the lecture. I never was one for giving any. Alright, so how does a game of Shogi sound to celebrate? Consome Panchi: Woof!